Gamindustri in a Nutshell
by DPlayer
Summary: A short story, introducing you to the most important features and characters of the Hyperdimension/Gamindustri in a slightly comical way.


Welcome to Gamindustri!  
Gamindustri is mostly a large landmass, with a smaller island to the south-east.  
Gamindustri is divided into four nations, each ruled and protected by at least one CPU (Console Patron Unit), supported by their Oracle.  
CPUs are god-like entities, drawing their power from the belief of their citizens. This belief is transferred to Shares.  
The more Shares a nation has, the more powerful their CPU(s) are. Sharicites are the physical representation of Shares.  
CPUs may power up using the power of their Shares from their normal, human form to their divine HDD (Hard Drive Divinity) form.  
In HDD, they are significantly more powerful and have the ability to fly. This is also the form they are most commonly seen by the public.

Now, to the nations of Gamindustri:  
In the west, Planeptune, the land of purple progress, is under the protection of Lady Purple Heart and her sister, Purple Sister.  
To the east, Lastation, the land of black regality, is ruled by Lady Black Heart and her sister, Black Sister.  
In the north, Lowee, the land of white serenity, is protected by Lady White Heart and her sisters, the White Sister.  
In the south on the smaller island, Leanbox, the land of green pastures, is under the rule of Lady Green Heart.  
In the center, the corrupted land of the Gamindustri Graveyard resides. This is where all the failed consoles and doomed souls go to.

Enough general information, let's get into the real stuff.  
To Planeptune's Basilicom!  
I haven't explained what a Basilicom is...  
In a nutshell, it is where the CPUs reside and also the political center.

* * *

So... Planeptune...

" **NEPTUNE!** I told you to do your work!" Seems like we joined in right into one of the lectures of the tome _Histoire_ , Oracle of Planeptune and recorder of Gamindustri's History.  
'Tome' is to be taken literally, she is technically a book, but prefers to have a human form.  
Still, this human form is just about 1.2 meters, has long, blonde hair, blue eyes and a purple robe and sits permanently on the book she is.  
She's very stern and serious about her work and the only reason Planeptune hasn't burned to the ground yet.

"Come on, Histy... That's boring..." This is _Neptune_ , Planeptune's CPU also known as Purple Heart.  
Her human form is a girl, about 1.5 meters tall, lilac, short and messy hair with two white D-pad hair clips. Her eyes are a dark purple and she wearing a white parka dress with a purple hood and purple and lilac details. Additionally, she is wearing white and blue striped thigh high socks.  
This form is also lazy, ditsy, silly, but always cheerful. When she's around, the mood always raises. Still, her sense of justice is very high and she's never stepping back to protect her friends and allies. And she's making friends really easily... So... She's protecting anybody in need, really. And she's obsessed with pudding. **Don't take her pudding.**

"Sis, I've got your pudding." And in comes _Nepgear_ , Neptune's younger sister and CPU Candidate of Planeptune.  
Her looks are similar to Neptune's. She's about 0.1 meters taller, her hair is longer and neatly flows down her shoulders, only having one D-pad hair clip, she shares the eye color with her sister, but rather than wearing a parka, her clothing looks something like a sailor uniform, yet still in the Planeptune colors. She's wearing similar thigh high socks, but in white and pink.  
While polite and friendly, she often lacks the self-confidence to do what needs to be done. She's depending very much on her sister and friends, that's also why she's doing every single thing her sister tells her to. Beyond that, she's obsessed with machines and tinkers a lot herself in free time.

* * *

Looks like a good time to change location.  
How about we take a quick look at the guild.  
The guild is an institution, people can request monster slaying or certain items. In exchange, they offer varying rewards. Everybody may accept guild quests.

"This one looks good, Compa." This is _IF_ , a high-ranked guild member, and a good friend of Neptune, and is often called Iffy.  
About 1.5 meters tall, long brunette hair, emerald eyes, a leafy bow in her hair. She is wearing a black tank-top, black shorts and above that, a way too large blue coat.  
She is always carrying nine phones with her, each one with their own nick-name. Knowledgeable and experience, she knows a lot and also where to get new information. She also generally plans out whatever she wants to do. And when she wants to, she is really sarcastic.

"Yeppy, as you say, Iffy!" _Compa_ , nurse in training, another good friend of Neptune.  
She is just slightly taller than IF, has long, pink hair and a matching, slightly darker eye-color. She wears a tan-white wool sweater and red plaid mini-skirt.  
Kind, caring and naive, she will never leave a injured person behind and will make sure everybody is healthy... That is, if she injects the correct medicine, because the giant syringe she is carrying, is for both healing and attacking.

* * *

Mmm... Let's check the Lastation Basilicom out.

"And done! That took longer than expected." We came just in time to see _Noire_ , CPU of Lastation and also known as Lady Black Heart, finish her work.  
She is about 1.6 meters tall, has long black hair in two pigtails. Her eyes are a crimson red and she is wearing a black, short dress-like attire with golden trimmings, underneath a white, frilly skirt and black, thigh high boots.  
Her personality could be described in one word: Tsundere. While she actually does care for others, she tries to hide that fact with a serious and snobby facade. She also doesn't seem to have a lot of friends. Her motto "We only do everything" doesn't help in that matter, but describes her hard-working attitude on point.

"Sorry to intrude, but we just got more requests, Lady Noire." This is _Kei Jinguji_ , Lastation's Oracle.  
Her looks can deceive, but she is actually a girl. She is 1.5 meters tall, has short gray hair, blue eyes and wears a black formal outfit with blue linings.  
She is as hard-working as Noire and a businesswoman, who treats all matter as some sort of business. Everything you want from her, needs to be exchanged with something.

"I'll do that!" Suddenly _Uni_ , Noire's younger sister and Lastation's CPU Candidate, storms into the room and snatches the stack of papers from Kei.  
Physically and clothing-wise, she can easily be thought to be her sister. Her hairstyle is basically the same and her eyes are a just slightly darker shade of crimson. Her black dress has light gray outlines at the bottom and top. The black boots she wears end just below her thighs.  
As her sister, she is somewhat of a tsundere. But she is much more friendly, open and way less arrogant than her. She's always looking up to her sister who doesn't give her a lot of recognition for what she does. Other than that, she is very good friends with Nepgear and a gun/weapon-fanatic.

* * *

We're done here. What might be going on in Lowee, where is snows all year?

" **GET BACK HERE!** " Well, looks like _Blanc_ , CPU of Lowee also known as White Heart, snapped once again for some reason.  
She is not very tall, just barely taller than 1.4 meters, has short mahogany hair, and dull, blue eyes. She wears a white, puffy hat, a short, white top with purple and golden details as well as a coat with the same colors.  
Usually seeming calm and introverted, she is collected and a rational thinker. But make her angry, for example by insulting her flat chest, and she's foul-mouthed and violent. Like "I'mma smash your face"-violent. With a giant hammer. Not a pleasant experience, to say the least.

"Yay, we made big sis angry again!" "Uhuhu..." _*sigh*_ Looks like _Ram_ and _Rom_ , Blanc's younger sisters and CPU Candidates of Lowee, pranked their older sister once more.  
They share eye- and hair-color with Blanc, though Ram prefers to have her hair longer. They are just 1.3 meters tall and wear matching clothing: A puffy hat, a winter-coat and long white underwear. While Rom's clothes are blue, Ram's are pink.  
But that's where the similarities end. They are polar-opposite twins. While Rom is shy and doesn't say a lot and is seen to be slightly upset about some of Ram's actions. Because Ram... well she is always smiling or smirking, pranks people regularly and... she's annoying to be around.

"No, no, children. Leave your sister alone. And Blanc, leave your sisters alone as well." The voice of reason in this building, the Oracle of Lowee, _Mina Nishizawa_.  
She is almost 1.6 meters tall, has sky-blue, long hair, worn in two pigtails. Her eyes are a turquoise color and she wears a pair of red glasses and a red outfit, that makes her look like a college graduate.  
While mostly, kind, mature and very knowledgeable, she can also calm down the children more easily than Blanc can. If it doesn't work, she can be very frightening. Still, she is liked a lot by the twins.

* * *

Uh... How about we visit Leanbox for a second as well?

"Chika, would you be a dear and bring me some more snacks? I can't leave my computer alone for just a second!" And this gamer is _Vert_ , the CPU of Leanbox.  
She is a mature-looking woman, taller than 1.6 meters, has very long, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her clothing consists of a green princess-dress, the bottom being white and frilly. Her chest is... distracting.  
While Vert is kind and often maternal, she's not acting really mature at times. Her addiction to video games is also not something to be overlooked. Sometimes, it seems like the only reason she sleeps, is to be ready for the next raid in "4-Goddesses Online", seemingly her favorite MMORPG.

"Yes, Vert, my dear!" Ahem... Mostly gentlemen, but also ladies, _Chika Hakozaki_ , Oracle of Leanbox, and self-proclaimed "sister" of Vert.  
Standing just shorter than Vert, she has mint-green hair, flowing down beneath her waist, and red eyes. She wears a black, revealing dress with green details and thigh-high black boots.  
While she might be the Oracle of Leanbox and does her job, she is obsessed with Vert and nothing else. Chika will do **ANYTHING** for Vert. This can cause some... rather interesting escapades... She's also usually playful, but also serious albeit rarely.

* * *

So... what else did I miss...  
 **OOH!** There is _Underling_ \- Uh... her name is _Linda_. " **DAMMIT!** Leave me alone!"  
She is about the average size of people here, has green, slightly longer than shoulder-length hair, pale-gray-purple skin and red eyes. She is wearing an opened gray rat-hoodie, pants in the same gray, black boots and gloves.  
Not really the nicest person to be around, especially because she has worked for ASIC (Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime), before the CPUs have destroyed it. She's not really friendly with the CPUs therefore... or all of Gamindustri for that matter. She's rude and disrespecting, as long as the person she is talking to wasn't a higher up of ASIC. Though that doesn't mean that she completely agreed with everything ASIC did and she occasionally is seen helping others.  
And now... she's on the run from all of the makers... and guards... and the police... and guild members... and almost everybody else... Yeah, her life is rough.

And as we are currently in Planeptune once again...  
"What do you think you are doing?" The mature questioning voice from above belongs to Neptune, Purple Heart, who had activated her HDD.  
Different from the other CPUs, her HDD will actually significantly change her personality and looks.  
As the other CPUs, the Processors float around her, her disjointed wings float behind her back and she gains a plug-suit in the nation's color.  
Her divine form is additionally looking more mature and bustier, her voice is more serious and her entire attitude went from lazy ditz, to serious and determined.

She is currently pointing her futuristic-looking katana down at Underling, the guards who had giving chase backed off slightly, intimidated by their goddess.  
Linda sighs in frustration and... sits down. Running away from somebody who can **FLY** is difficult. Yeah, no. **IMPOSSIBLE.** That's the word.

* * *

The other CPUs only become more serious (and angry in Blanc's case), while the CPU Candidates have no significant personality change at all.  
And this was just another usual day in Gamindustri...

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**  
 **This was supposed to be a short (and slightly comical) story to introduce you to the most important characters, locations and "mechanics" in the Hyperdimension.  
Aka mk2/Re;Birth2. And most of the Makers aren't listed, simply because they don't seem really plot-relevant to me.**  
 **So... If you liked this anyways, show it to your friends which have no idea what you're always talking about!**  
 **For any additional information, refer to the HDN-Wikia!**


End file.
